Hells Rose
by Funhouse
Summary: First chapter is kind of short..BUT..this story is a NEW one. so...R/R [please?]
1. Part 1

Hell's Rose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria Mc.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 1~  
  
Maria was an ordianary Hyrulian. She whent to school and she had friends. Maria didn't have too many friends though. To them she was a quiet,dark person. What set them off was her wardrobe. It consists of a black over- sized turtle neck sweater. Black pants and a cross necklace. Maria yawned as she flipped through the pages of a old worn out book. "Hmm.." She hummed as she sat down..skimming each page. After a while Maria put the book back. It didn't contain the information she needed. Walking out with her arms strecthed abover her head, Maria wondered what she should do next. "Might as well go to the Market. I'll be damned if they actually have something INTERESTING going on." Maria then turned herself towards Hyrule Castle Market. She heard the usual screech and wails from money-pinchers and greedy sellers. "How delighhtful.." Maria grumbled sarcasticly. "As usual there is nothing going on." Maria heaved a heavy sigh. "-- Rose Information!" Maria's ears perked when the seller yelled that out. Maria then felt herself walking that way. "Hey..Did you say you have rose information?" Maria looked around the tiny "shop". "Not just ANY rose, young lady! A special rose." The seller smiled. "Pleased to see your interested. I'm Telluuee" Telluuee shook Maria's hand. Maria smiled. "What is this special rose?"  
  
"A Hell's Rose" Telluuee grinned. Maria's eyes widened. "That's what I'm searching for! I only heard about it! It's really real?" Maria smiled. Telluuee kept his grin. "Yes. I have a replica of it. Would you like to see it?" Maria nodded. Telluuee then bent down. When he came back up,in his hands was a glass container. "Oh my..!" Maria breathed. The roses colors where that of fire. "It's a feiry red,orange and yellow. If you turn it a certain way..it looks like the never ending flames of Hell." Telluuee explained, turning it that certain way. "It does!" Maria was never so happy before. Telluuee smiled he had never seen a person so happy before. "You can have this replica." Telluuee smiled wider. Maria widened her eyes. "Y- you mean it? I can have this?" Maria pointed at the replica with a wide grin. Telluuee nodded. "Your a good kid. I can sense it. Plus..I'm not going to be here much longer." Telluuee's smile faded,so did Marias. "W- what do you mean? You DO mean your going somewhere else right?" Maria looked at the ground.  
  
"Of COURSE!" Telluuee grabbed Marias shoulders with that friendly smile back on his face. "I'm uh..a traveler. I..travel to er..places." Telluuee turned around and something caught his eye. Maria didn't believe him though. "Here it is~!" Telluuee grinned and handed Maria a necklace. Now Maria REALLY didn't believe him. "For free." Telluuee grinned. "I believe in you."  
  
~~ End of chapter one of a [gasp] NEW STORY! oh yes..!! REVIEW THIS. o o; -pokesallyoupeoplesomehowwithhermagaicallikepowersthatshereallydoesnthave- XD 


	2. Part 2

Hell's Rose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria Mc.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 2~  
  
I believe in you...  
  
Those words hung in Maria's thoughts for awhile. 'He gave these to me for free..that is very supicious..not too mention in said I believe in you...what a cook!' Maria stared at the necklace,not watching where she was going. All Maria could hear was her own thoughts.  
  
5 minutes later [or it seemed] Maria smacked right into someone. Maria fell and landed on her butt. "Gah! Sorry!" Maria rubbed her head and eyes. "Take no need." The person helped her up. "I can sense you were deep in thought." Maria at this guy. He was a VERY VERY tall man with ebony hair and eyes. Maria couldn't get her eyes off him. It wasn't because of how handsome or how tall he was, it was...his wings. "Miss..?" The guy waved a hand in front of her face. Maria circled around him. "Are those real?" Maria pointed to one of his wings. "Yeah." He grinned. "Woah..Then..your a fairy!" Maria grinend herself. She's never seen a human fairy before. The man nodded. "Hey..may I know your name?" Maria stuck her hand out, as if to shake his. "My name's Tael...you?" "Maria."  
  
"How's come your so tall?" Maria looked up. Tael shrugged. " I just am I guess." Tael smiled. Maria nodded. Then Tael blushed. Maria smiled a tiny bit but not enough to let him know she knew he was blushing. "Y-y'know Maria.." "hmm?" "Your cute." Maria stared at him. Tael could tell she was surprised. 'We just met for crying out loud!' Tael thought. Maria smiled again. "Y'know what? I think your cute too." Tael's face was a deep red color then.  
  
"I sense it...but where?" A figure stood by where Telluuee's stand used to be. "It was SO strong here! What the HELL happened?!" The figure slammed her fist into the concrete wall. "That damn...he knew I was coming didn't he! He HID it somewhere!" She growled. "But..what happened to him..?"  
  
"I hope to see you tomorrow, Maria." Tael smiled and put his face close to hers. "I'll try to be here." Maria smiled. A few minutes later they were walking in different directions. "HA! He couldn't hide it from me THAT long.." the figure grinned as she saw Maria walk past. The few minutes were all a blur to Maria. She remembers walking and then the next second she's sprawled out on the ground. "Give IT to me." "W-what..?" "I said, give IT to me." "Give WHAT?" "Don't act dumb!" Maria felt a hand grab her throat. "AHH! LETMEGO!" Maria grabbed the hand and tried to pull it off her neck. "Give me that necklace!" the grip got tighter. "n-NO!" Maria tightened her grip too.  
  
"Didn't you hear the girl? Leave her alone." Tael ran up. "Heh..This is none of your concern." "Your hurting her. I believe it IS my concern." Maria searched her back pocket. 'Where is it..c'mon..!!' Maria rummaged around for her knife. 'AHA!' Maria whipped it out and flung it at whoever attacked her. Much too her surprise, the person grabbed the knife. "Heh. Typical. You really want too--" the voice was cut off. Tael found a pressure point in the neck and pressed on it lightly, making the person faint. "C'mon, Maria..! This isn't a safe to be!" Tael grabbed Maria's wrist and pulled her away from the scene.  
  
'Why would someone be attacking me..?!' ~~  
  
TAEL!! XB  
  
Short..I know..I couldn't think of anything to write for this story! ;_; Longer chapters shall come! [just...don't bet on it. XP] 


	3. Part 3

Hell's Rose  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.   
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Maria was startled for a moment. This..fairy was dragging her away from the market. "What are you doing Tael?!" Maria tried her best to keep up with him. "You were going to get killed!" Tael stopped in front of the draw-bridge and catched his breath. Maria stared at him. She smiled slightly which made Tael blush again. "Thank you." Maria shook Tael's hand. Maria then turned and headed for home. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Tael looked abit concerned. Maria turned around and the rose necklace glittered in the moonlight. "I'll be fine. Thank-you." She giggled lightly. Tael looked at the necklace for a second.   
  
"Thats a pretty necklace." Maria looked at it. "Yeah,I guess so. This is what the person was after." Maria twiddled the rose between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm guessing its worth money.." Tael took a closer look. "Could be."   
  
~+~  
  
Niess growled. "I ALMOST HAD IT!" She made a fist. "The powers of Hell.." Niess then slammed her fist into the nearby wall. "If the fairy-boy just didn't show up I would have that necklace!" the more she brought the subject up the angrier she got. She shook her head to to calm down. "I'll get it. I'll make sure of that." Niess grinned.  
  
~+~  
  
Tael smiled when he took his eyes off the necklace. "I think..I shall walk you home." Tael looked towards the sky. "Something..just doesn't feel right."  
  
-------------  
  
mm..its updated~! finally! shway. lalla.. 


	4. Part 4

Hell's Rose  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Mc.   
~~~~~~~  
"What wouldn't feel right?" Maria looked across Hyrule Field. Nothing but grass. "I'm not sure.." Tael looked at the ground. "I wish I could say." Tael slightly smiled. Maria looked the other way. "Well. Thanks for the help anyway." Maria did a tiny sigh. "I must be leaving or my mom will kill me." Tael laughed. Maria gave a look and then took off. "I should follow her." tawl thought aloud. Maria raced home. It didn't seem far that way. What she saw really shocked her.  
  
Her house was in ruins. Windows were smashed. Door was broken into. "MOM!" Maria cried as she ran through the broken door. Inside was worse. The couch was ripped to shreds and tables were broken down into splinters. Still,that was no concern to Maria. "MOM!" She reaced into her mother bedroom. Maria then felt something under her feet. "Wha--?!" Maria looked down. What she saw next made her scream. "OH MY GOD! MOM!" She ran,whatever was on the ground splashing onto her legs. She saw her mom,lying her stomache. "oh.." Maria was sent to her knees. "Mom!" She cried. "Maria!"  
  
Tael was in the door way of the room. He too felt the same substance. "Oh god! Where'd this blood come from?!" Tael took a quick glance at the ground. "Maria!" He called again when he heard her sobs. "Oh,Maria!" He rushed to her side. "Shes dead." Maria whispered. Tael hugged her tightly. "This stupid thing has brought me only bad luck!" Maria growled. "I must ge--" She stopped midsentence and remembered the seller. "He's counting on me." Maria sighed. Tael whiped her face. "I knew something didn't feel right." Maria nodded remembering him saying that. "We'll get who did this. Don't worry." Tael held her tightly again.   
  
Pretty soon it was morning. "Maria. Theres no food." Maria nodded. "I know." Tael smiled softly. "Then. We go out today." Tael then grinned. "We need food in this house." Maria nodded again. "I know. I know. I have no money though." Tael then grinned. "Then we'll get it at the source!"  
  
-------------  
  
mm..another chapter! 


End file.
